Birds of a Feather
by LadyTyrant
Summary: They flock to together, or so we are told, and it certainly hold true for Met and her 'flock' of notquite normal friends. Perhaps they can find a permanent roost at Xavier's Academy.


All of the characters in this chapter are mine. Also, they are using each other's nicknames. The X-men, or some of them, will show up in the next chapter.

* * *

Five shadows shot through the green light that filtered through the leaves of the enormous trees that made up the forest. "Come on." One shouted, "Last one there makes dinner!" This declaration was enough to make all the shadows sped up.

Two minutes later, the first of the group skidded to a halt at a large, vine-covered stump. The other four came hurtling out of the surrounding woods. Two slowed their pace to avoid falling. The remaining two continued to run full throttle at the stump, causing the first to jump out of the way. The two tripped over the stump and ended up in a pile on the far side of the clearing.

It could now be seen that the 'shadows' were actually people. Teens to be exact.

"Who got here first?" was the question, asked in unison from the, currently, struggling pile of limbs.

"Re did, but she used her plants so I don't think it should count." Answered one of the girls. She had chin length, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She stood at about 5'5".

The pile had, by now, separated into two separate people. At first glane it was obvious that they were twins. Both had shoulder, length brown hair that was held in a loose ponytail, sparkling blue eyes, and mischievous grins. They stood at 6'1" and were currently glaring at 'Re'.

"Aw come on, Sky." Said Re looking at the blonde "There were no rules so I couldn't cheat." She walked over to the twin wearing blue, "You aren't mad at me are you, Seth?" She made puppy dog eyes at him and he grinned.

"Course not." Sky and the twin wearing red, rolled their eyes. Seth had never been able to stay annoyed with his girlfriend. Re had red hair that went to her shoulder blades and was, at the moment, held in two, low pony tails. She had large green eyes and was 5'7".

"You melt and go along with any thing she says. Honestly bro, it's pathetic." Seth looked at his twin and grinned again.

"Oh, like you can say no to Sky, Ric." Ric gave a guilty grin and shrugged.

"I am terribly sorry to ruin this horribly soppy moment, but could we get a move on." The two couples turned to grin at the fifth member of their small band. She had jet-black, waist length hair that was always braided, and grey eyes. Unlike the others, she did not have a dark tan. Instead of this, her skin never had more than a light tan. More often then not, she had sunburns, she rarely tanned. She was also the smallest of the group at 5'2". Because of this, one of twins' favorite sayings was "big trouble comes in small packages."

Seth walked over and patted her on the head. "Sorry Met, I forgot you're sore that you don't have a boyfriend." The received a snort from her and chuckles from his girlfriend, his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

Met shook her head and turned, walking ten steps forward, three to the left, thirteen forward, and six to the right. She then bent and picked up a vine and yanked hard. This lifted up a trapdoor that had been completely buried in leaves, vines and dirt. She walked down the steps and waited for the rest of them at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want a boyfriend." She stated calmly. "I'd rather get a dog."

At this point, Re and Sky had to grab on to their respective boyfriends to keep from falling over, they were laughing that hard.

"Yeah." Re chortled. "Boys don't eat as much." This earned another wave of laughter.

"I…can't breathe." Sky managed. Ric looked at her, clinging to his arm, and sighed." They've turned on us, Seth."

Just then the trapdoor swung shut and Re shrieked. Seth quickly concentrated on his hand. A moment later, a ball of electricity appeared in his hand, lighting up the dirt hallway. Re breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Seth. I hate it,but I'm still petrified of the dark."

"Don't worry about it." Intoned Met. "We all have our weaknesses." There was a murmur of agreement before the entire group started down the earthen tunnel, Seth and his lightning ball lighting the way.

Ten minutes later the mood had lightened considerably since Ric had turned the conversation back to a boyfriend for Met.

"How about that guy who sits in front of me in English?" Asked Seth over his shoulder.

"No", was all that Met said.

"Oookay, how about your lab partner for science?" Ric suggested.

:"No."

"Hmmm, how about…"

Met cut him off, "No."

"I didn't even say someone!"

"No anyway." Said Met, moving in front of Seth and waling up the concrete stairs they had just come to.

She unlocked the door at the top with a key from her pocket. She didn't need any light since she had been doing this for the last six years. Opening the door, she walked in and held it open for th other four. When the last one, Ric, had walked through, she let is swing closed.

They were now in what they had identified as an old army base. The had been one of their many hideouts for years. Light shone through the wooden slats that covered the windows.

Now you may be wondering why they went through a tunnel to get thaerae when they could hava just stayed above ground. They had scoured the forest amany times over but hadnevaer found the base, withoug the tunnel.

They had found the tunnel by accident, one day, when Met had grabbaed the fake vine, determined to strangle Seth with it.(He had said something about her height or lack thereof. This is a rather forbidden subject with Met.) Once the trap door was opened the five just had to go down the creepy tunnel. When they came to the door at the end, the key was in the lock and from that day on, this had been a favorite hangout.

So now, they stretched out in the light from a huge skylight. Ric took out a comic they had just gotten. It was the most recent X-Men comic published. It maya seem weird for a group of 16 and 17 year olds to be reading comics but they found it intriguing since they had powers too. Every one of the odd little group had supernatural powers.

So, Sky flipped open the first page of the comic and the entire group started to read. All of them began to feel drowsy. Re 's head lolled on to Seth's shoulder. Met realized that all of her friends were asleep within two minutes. She herself was starting to fade too. Her eyes finally fluttered shut.

Met woke on her back, in a bed, alone. The first thing to cross her mind was: _That's not my ceiling!_


End file.
